


just know that i'm always parallel on the other side

by advanced_fanatic



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fix-It, Gen, Pre-Canon, banri makes a dumb choice, but momo is oblivious, fangirl tsumugi, hints of momo/yuki - Freeform, or maybe they both are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advanced_fanatic/pseuds/advanced_fanatic
Summary: Ogami Banri decides to take the young daughter of his new employer to see the first performance of the new Re:vale. With a foolproof disguise and a pseudo-little sister, there's no way this can go wrong...right?
Relationships: Momo & Oogami Banri, Momo & Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Oogami Banri & Takanashi Tsumugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	just know that i'm always parallel on the other side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bumbliinqbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbliinqbee/gifts).



> To my amazing friend whose new handle I absolutely cannot spell haha--thank you for listening to all of my rambling about my ideas, and hopefully the longer fics I'm working on will be up soon!

“You’re sure you want to do this?” President Takanashi asked Banri as he put the finishing touches of his eye makeup on and pulled on the hat and mask.

Banri nodded. “I can’t be with them, but...they deserve at least my support. Besides, the Ogami Banri they knew was an only child, and I’ll be wearing my mask and hat. Even if they notice me and think I look similar, Tsumugi’s presence should throw them off enough that they won’t seek me out just to confirm that I’m not me.”

President Takanashi nodded. “In that case, I want Tsumugi home safely by 10:30, and call me if anything happens or if you need anything, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Banri said, shooting him a quick grin. “Thank you for this.”

“Of course,” President Takanashi said. “Tsumugi has been looking forward to this concert all week.”   
“Honestly, so have I,” said Banri. “It’ll be weird seeing Yuki from the other side of the stage, and even weirder seeing Momo up there, but...I think it’ll be a good kind of weird. Momo’s a good guy, I’m sure he’s taking good care of Yuki.”

“I’m sure he is too,” President Takanashi said as they arrived at his house. His thirteen-year-old daughter was already sitting outside, wearing a pretty dress and practically vibrating with excitement. She jumped up and hurried over. 

“Banri! Dad! Re:vale’s concert is tonight, right? And I’m going?”

Banri grinned at her and ruffled her hair. “Yep, we’re going to be leaving soon. Remember, though, I got into a fight with the owner of the venue and got a lifetime ban, so you can’t use my name.”

“I know, I’m thirteen, not  _ stupid,” _ Tsumugi said. “Plus, you’re practically like a big brother to me anyway! And I’ve been practicing--I definitely won’t forget!”

“I know, I know,” Banri said. “President, is there anything else you’d like us to do before we go?”

President Takanashi pulled out his wallet and handed Banri a few bills. “Here, so you two can get some dinner and merchandise.”

“If they have any,” Banri said with a slight grin, remembering just how hard it was to get stuff made as an independent artist.

“I’m sure they will!” Tsumugi said. “They’re idols, after all! Oh, this is going to be so awesome, right big brother?”

“It definitely will,” Banri agreed, his heart melting at her words. “I’ve been looking forward to it for weeks.”

“Me too!” She grinned up at him. “How did you hear of Re:vale? Ooh, do you know any of the members?”

Yuki’s quiet talent and Momo’s bright grin flashed through Banri’s mind for a moment with knife-sharp pain before he shook his head. “No, but I heard about them through the grapevine and thought it would be a good idea to watch them perform before their debut.”

“Oh, cool!” Tsumugi hugged her father goodbye and then tugged Banri down the street. “Come on, we should eat dinner close to the venue! Dad said he doesn’t want me actually  _ eating _ in the bar, but there’s gotta be some restaurants nearby, right?”

“There are, there as some good ones,” Banri told her. He had scouted the area thoroughly during times he knew Yuki and Momo would be busy, finding escape routes he could take on his own, and escape routes he could take with a little girl in tow--although  _ that _ would be hard to explain--and the best place to sit where he could see the stage but stay mostly out of sight of the performers. Momo had always been good at finding good places to sit--he’d bragged to them about that and then taken them both out to see other small groups performing, although Momo had been nowhere near as familiar with them as he’d been with Re:vale--the old Re:vale. The no-longer-functioning Re:vale, the one that Banri  _ definitely _ should not be thinking about, especially not with little Tsumugi talking his ear off about her day at school and the different ways the concert could be set up. So Banri put his old partnership out of his head as he and Tsumugi took their seats in the little restaurant, the ones he’d picked out himself weeks earlier, where he could see the door, on the off-chance Yuki and Momo decided to come in, but where he wouldn’t be directly visible, which would give him the change to hide himself. He couldn’t let them find him. It would only ruin things--bring Kujo back on their tails, unbalance the new partnership forming. His presence would only hurt them now, and besides, he liked his new life, his new job, his new--for the evening, at least--younger sister. Things were going well.

They continued going well, too, as Banri and Tsumugi finished their meal with no sign of Re:vale and were able to get to the seats Banri had picked out early enough that nobody had taken them and late enough that they wouldn’t stand out. Tsumugi was grasping a glow stick and leaning forward in her seat as Yuki and Momo got onto the stage.

The moment they started singing, Banri knew he’d made the right choice.

He and Yuki had had fun together, it was true. They knew each other inside and out, and that had come out when they sang. But...Momo was  _ vibrant. _ He was full of life and joy and light, and he brought with him an electric energy that swept through the crowd, Banri included. This was...God, this was better than Banri had ever dreamed Re:vale could be. It was beautiful, it was fun, it was energetic. It was  _ perfect. _ When he was able to tear his eyes away, he saw that Tsumugi was just as caught up in it was he was, clapping and cheering and even trying to sing along with the refrains.

For a moment, Banri allowed himself to imagine another world, one where Kujo had never come but he had stopped being an idol anyway, where Momo joined Yuki as the other half of Re:vale and he managed them from Takanashi Productions, helping them rise to the top. That was...that would be amazing, but he knew better than anyone how unrealistic it was. This was Re:vale; they were amazing. They didn’t need Banri anymore--maybe they never had.

The two hours of the concert flew by and before Banri knew it it was over and Yuki and Momo were chatting with the people who’d come to see them--a tradition from the old days, which they had mostly used to hang out with Momo and his friends. Banri didn’t know whether to be glad they were continuing it or worried that it would make his escape harder, but Tsumugi made up his mind for him as she tugged him over towards them.

“Please, big brother, can’t we say hi to them?” she asked, catching Momo’s eye and waving at him. “They’re so cool!”

“I promised your dad I’d get you home by 10:30, remember?” he said. “It’s already 10:00, we need to hurry back and the crowd around them’s pretty big.”

“Aw, alright,” Tsumugi said. “Maybe next time? We could sit closer to the door they came out of so that we can speak to them sooner!”

Banri knew that there was no way he could do that, but he still smiled at her and ruffled her hair. “Sure, if we go to another Re:vale concert we could definitely do that.”

“Awesome!” she cheered as they headed to the door. Once they were outside, Banri couldn’t help a sigh of relief--he’d done it. He’d successfully gone to a Re:vale concert and not gotten recognized. That was...wow, it was a rush, from Momo’s talent to Yuki’s amazing music to the thrill of subterfuge. Now, all that was left to do was take Tsumugi home and then go back to his own apartment and try to sear the image of Yuki and Momo on the stage into his memory.

“Hey!” a familiar voice called from behind them, and Banri froze. Oh, no, this was it, he’d been recognized, Re:vale was ruined… “I heard you wanted to speak to us?”

Tsumugi whirled around. “Oh, my gosh, it’s Momo!” she squealed. “Hi!”

Banri tugged his hat lower before turning as well. It was dark on the street, maybe Momo wouldn’t recognize him. Maybe Tsumugi would suddenly get very shy, as she was apt to do, and he could take her home quickly. Maybe…

“My name’s Takanashi Tsumugi, and this is my older brother Ogami Banri!” she said excitedly, and Momo’s eyes grew to the size of baseballs.

_ Fuck. _

“You guys were so so so so cool! I loved your music--and the dancing--and aaaaaaa, that was so great! Big brother came in disguise because he said he has a lifetime ban from the venue, but you’re  _ so _ awesome, you and Yuki both, we were both talking about it, I had to introduce us! Especially since you came outside  _ just _ to talk to us! This is so awesome! Big brother, don’t you think this is so awesome?”

“You’re very talented,” Banri told Momo, wishing he were literally  _ anywhere _ else. “Tsumugi, we should get going, your dad wanted you to be home soon, remember?”

“But we’re talking to  _ Momo of Re:vale!” _ she said. “I’m sure Dad won’t mind! Please?”

Normally, Banri was weak to Tsumugi’s puppy dog eyes. Normally, though, he wasn’t standing across from one of the three people he was trying his hardest to avoid.

“He probably will,” he said. “I’m sorry--I really did enjoy your concert, you did amazing.”

“Not as good as--”

“Better,” Banri said quickly, before Momo could finish his sentence. “You did better than...the other option. With you, Re:vale will go far. Please don’t tell anyone I was here.” 

Tsumugi looked between them. “Banri, do you and Momo know each other? That’s so awesome!”

“It really is!” Momo agreed. “Tsumugi, would you mind keeping Ban here? Do whatever it takes! I’m going to bring Yuki out.”

“Please don’t,” Banri said.    
“Oh, but we really do need to go home soon…” Tsumugi said.

“Yes. Yes, we definitely do, it was great talking to you, Momo, you did a great job,  _ bye.” _

Banri started speedwalking away, Tsumugi hurrying to keep up.

“You’re just--leaving?! Just like that, without a word to him--again?!” Momo exclaimed. He sounded angry. He sounded  _ hurt. _

Banri turned back around. “Kujo has already proven he has  _ no _ qualms about attempted murder, and besides, the new Re:vale is far superior to the old Re:vale. I’m not getting in the way of that  _ or _ putting either of you in danger. Have a nice evening.”

“What are you talking about, Banri?” asked Tsumugi, following along after him.

“Oh--nothing, really, just some things I’ve heard along the grapevine,” he said. “There are some really bad people in the idol business, Tsumugi, who it’s your dad’s and my job to make sure don’t go after our idols--although of course Takanashi Pro doesn’t have any yet.”

“Ohh,” she said. “Did you come to make sure there weren’t any bad guys like that going after Re:vale?”

“Pretty much,” he said. “I didn’t really want anyone to recognize me, but…”

“Sorry for introducing you to Momo,” she said. “He was really nice, though! He even signed an autograph for me!”

“Oh, that’s great,” Banri told her, grinning. “I would love to get an autograph from him someday. Maybe I’ll try for it after they’ve made it big.”

“You really think they will?” Tsumugi asked.

“After seeing tonight’s performance?” Banri said. “Definitely. I wouldn’t be surprised if, one day, they were the biggest idol group in Japan.”

  
  


After Momo came back from talking to the young girl and her brother, he seemed off. Yuki had kept an eye on him as they chatted with the rest of their fans, but he didn’t say a word of whatever it was that had upset him--he just kept smiling and laughing and chatting, no matter what.

It was odd--Yuki had never noticed that about him before. He’d had a crush on him for years, ever since he’d started talking to them after concerts, and Ban had teased him mercilessly for it--but Momo could smile no matter what had happened. And something  _ had _ happened--of that, Yuki was sure. For the smallest moment, after Momo had come back in, there was a shadow over his face before he was smiling and laughing once more, and he had caught Yuki’s eye as he came back over, mouthed  _ We need to talk. _

And talk they did. After they were alone with the bartender, Momo brought him over to the bar and ordered two stiff drinks before turning to Yuki.

“I saw Ban tonight,” he said.

Yuki froze, hope and fear warring inside him. “Where, outside? Are you sure? How is he?” he asked.

“Yes, outside. I am sure--you remember how I went to talk to that young girl and her older brother, the ones who didn’t try to speak to us because of the crowd?”

“Yeah,” Yuki said. Momo was sweet like that--it wasn’t something he’d have ever thought of.

“Well, the girl was really excited to meet me, and she introduced herself and her brother--and it was him.”   
“Are you sure?” Yuki asked.

“How many Ogami Banri’s do you know who would hide their faces so thoroughly?” Momo asked. “Besides, I confronted him, and...he said that I did better than he would have--which I disagree with, by the way!--and asked me not to tell anyone that he was here, and then when he and the girl--Takanashi Tsumugi--were leaving, he said that Kujo clearly has no qualms about attempted murder and that he wanted to keep us safe, and that he didn’t want to get in the way of the new Re:vale...he said that it was superior to the old one--which I also disagree with!”

“Oh my God,” Yuki said softly. “You--you said the girl’s name was Takanashi Tsumugi, right? And that she sees Ban as an older brother?”

“It definitely seemed like it!” Momo replied. “And I don’t think she knew about Ban’s past as the original Re:vale member--and, you know, better than me--so I don’t think she gave a false name.”

Yuki nodded. “We’ll have to look into the Takanashi family, then.” He shot Momo a quick grin--he didn’t want to stop performing with his new partner, and he’d just had the  _ best _ idea ever. “I wonder what the fans would think of a three-person Re:vale?”


End file.
